


a moment of bliss

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kings AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: Written for Seblaine Week 2019: Day 2 - Royal Families.Accompanying gifsethere.Title from Dostoyevsky: "My God, a moment of bliss. Why, isn't that enough for a whole lifetime?"





	a moment of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Week 2019: Day 2 - Royal Families.
> 
> Accompanying gifset [here](https://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/186856873720/seblaine-week-2019-day-2-royal-families-kings).
> 
> Title from Dostoyevsky: "My God, a moment of bliss. Why, isn't that enough for a whole lifetime?"

Sebastian moves to leave. Their time is up, he knows. Damn, does he know it. When he looks over to Blaine- one last time- his heart breaks a little more at the sight of his eyes glassy with pooling tears.

"Just tell me so I know," Blaine says, voice catching at the last word. "Was it real?"

All their times together play in Sebastian's mind, a montage of all he could have had, _almost_ had. That moment of bliss he'll carry forever.

"You're the only real thing I ever touched," Sebastian had answered easily against the excruciating pain of his heart breaking all over again.

Blaine's eyes hold his gaze- beckoning, pleading. _Stay_.

Sebastian wishes, prays he can. He wants to stay with this man; this man he's not allowed to love- but whom he loves anyway. He _wants_. But he knows he cannot.

"If you were my second son, I wouldn't care," his father's words ring in his ears with all its kingly authority. "But you cannot be what god made you. Not if you mean to take my place."

Sebastian has his duties, his destiny, his legacy ahead of him. The heir and future king. So despite all his love, his want for Blaine, he turns on his heel and walks out the door.

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
Comments are life, comments are welcomed.


End file.
